


Daddy?

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crack, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emma is just smug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Okay but Snow is confused, Regina doesn't want to explain, What does it mean?, Why is Killian daddy, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Basically the crack fic where Killian is Emma's 'daddy'Consensual kink is best kinkThe prompt goes:Person C swipes Person A's phonePerson C: You still call your father daddy?Person A: Answers phone to Person BPerson A: Yes, 'Name'?Person C: Chokes





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to welcome you to this crack one shot. Inspired by a Tumblr post and from when Elsa traps Emma and she calls Charming and Hook on the walkie. She said 'dad can you hear me' and Hook answered sooooo 
> 
> Enjoy

Family dinners were a regular thing but more often than not a couple of the group couldn't make it.

Emma, Mary-Margaret and Regina sat eating dinner at Granny's.

Charming had given Snow the night off, and was watching over a very fussy Neal.

Killian was off taking his ship around the harbour. He was very particular with taking the Jolly Roger out at least twice a week.

Henry was at a sleepover at Grace's house.

So the three of then sat eating, generally having a nice time as they talked about their days.

Emma's phone buzzed on the table and Regina, disliking phones at the dinner table, reached over and picked it up before the blonde could.

The mayor raised an eyebrow and looked over at Emma. "You still call Charming daddy?" 

Emma raised an eyebrow back at her and plucked the phone from her grasp.

She held it up to her ear, Snow watching slightly confused. She'd never once heard Emma call Charming daddy.

"Hey, Killian." Emma smiled. "No you're good, we're still at Granny's. Sure. See you soon, love you."

The blonde placed the phone back down, smirking at the shocked expression on Regina's face.

"Oh...very well." The brunette murmured, looking down at her plate.

Snow frowned. "I don't get it, why do you call Killian...daddy?"

Regina actually snorted, covering her mouth as she laughed. 

"Oh...dear. You don't use the internet much, do you?"


End file.
